TORI SHORT STORY 8 - ELEVATORS
by ShadowBat48
Summary: Tori, Tim and Dick are goofing around in an elevator when it gets stuck, but when you're three vigilantes, you're never really stuck for long are you? Just a story on silliness and escaping an elevator.


A/N: OMG just realized I made the Star Wars story short story #7! I didn't even mean for that to happen! Isn't that so cool? The movie was EPISODE 7 and for me it was SHORT STORY 7! That is awesome!

Anyway! Another short story!

"Why do we have to be here again?" Tori asked for the sixth time in the past minute,

"I am seriously considering taking you to the doctor to make sure you don't have short term memory loss," Dick said as they stood waiting for the elevator to come, "We're here because Lex Luthor is having a huge gala or whatever, he's hoping to make a deal with Bruce…which will most likely not happen…it's a party we're all going,"

"Except Damian," Tim said, crossing his arms and pouting, "lucky,"

"He has a concussion!"

"Can't we just skip?"

"Nope, press will be there,"

"And you didn't tell me this before?" Tori said frowning, she hated the press,

"You wouldn't have wanted to come,"

"They're nosy and make things difficult,"

"Which is why we're here to keep them away from you," Tim said, "Goddamn what is taking this elevator so long,"

"Is that two or one dollars in the swear jar?" Tori asked Dick, who shrugged,

"Alfie's not here to enforce it so if you keep quiet I will,"

"I wonder if he realizes it just makes us learn the swears in different languages," Tori thought out loud, brushing a bit of dust off of her dress,

"He catches on quickly though," Dick said,

"Yeah." The elevator finally dinged and the three climbed in. The elevator climbed upwards at a crawl. It was very, very, very slow,

"By the time we get up there it will be time to leave," Tim said. The other two nodded in agreement. They stood in a comfortable silence for three minutes,

"I'm bored," Dick said finally as they neared the fourth minute. Tori grinned,

"You know what always cures boredom?" Tori started, "Handstands!" Dick grinned,

"On the count of three—,"

"—No! You'll break the elevator!" Tim cried,

"—One," Dick said,

"—You're a grown up!"

"Only in age!"

"—Two!" Tori said gleefully,

"—You're in a dress!"

"—I've got leggings on,"

"Three!" Dick said as both he and Tori pulled their feet up over their heads in a very well executed handstand. They stayed for half a minute before leaping off their hands and to their feet,

"See Tim, the elevator didn't break. Lighten up a—!" Tori started only to stop as the elevator screeched oddly and shuttered to a stop. The lights flickered once before dying altogether. Tori, who had unintentionally grabbed onto Tim, let out a small shriek,

"I told you! I _told_ you!" Tim yelled, clutching onto her as well with equal vigor,

"Guys shut up!" Dick said, it was hard to see him in the dark, "The power went out, it had nothing to do with us,"

"Oh…I…uh…I knew that," both Tim and Tori said letting each other go,

"Is there a signal?" Tori asked, pulling out her phone from her bag,

"No," Tim said, his out already, "No way to call Bruce," Dick turned to where the doors were and shoved his fingertips along the seem of where they double doors would open, grunting and straining to pull them apart manually. He got them open a crack, which was enough to see that they were stuck in-between floors,

"Ugh, you have got to be kidding me," Tori said, "Now how will we get out?"

"Well. As normal civilians we can wait until Bruce and the rest of the people upstairs realize that we're not there and they come to find us," Tim suggested,

"Or, as vigilantes we can climb up to the next floor and pretend we were never in the elevators in the first place," Dick supplied next, a grin on his features,

"How are you smiling right now?" Tori asked, frowning at her cousin, "This is the worst worst case scenario. I have to climb out of an elevator in a dress in high heels!"

"It's not all bad," Tim said, a smirk on his face, "You're wearing leggings after all aren't you?"

"Do you want me to smack you?" Tori snapped,

"Okay, enough you two, let's get a move on before people try to come and get us," Dick said, "Tori you're the lightest out of all of us so you get to remove the grate that leads to the outside of the elevator," Tori groaned as Dick linked his hands together and held them out for her. Sighing she kicked off her shoes—her expensive shoes—and grabbed onto his shoulders as she steppe into the cupped hands. Dick then lifted her up with practice ease and Tim handed her a mini screwdriver he, for some reason, had on him. She quickly removed the grate and with a small grunt pulled herself through the hole,

"It might be a little tight for you Dick," she called down, her voice echoing in the elevator shaft,

"Is that a fat joke?" Dick asked as he lifted Tim up to the hole,

"No, it's a statement of fact: you're shoulders may be too broad for the hole,"

"He'll be find," Tim said, "He's a contortionist." Dick was indeed fine, he did need to shift around a little bit to pull himself fully through the gap, but he made it. They then stared up at the wires holding up the elevator,

"We should go one at a time," Tori said, "We don't know how much weight these wires can hold and I do not want to repeat some bad spy movie where the wire holding the elevator always breaks,"

"Fine," Dick said, "To the next floor, it shouldn't be too difficult a climb. You're free to go Tori,"

"What, why do I have to go first?"

"Because you're the lightest, it's less likely to break if you go first," Dick said,

"You just don't want to go first do you?"

"Nope," Dick said popping the 'p'

"Fine I'll go," Tori said, grabbing the wire and pulling herself up. She started with using only her arms but once she got a few feet off the ground she wrapped her legs around the wire. It was a few feet up, at least ten maybe twelve or thirteen, but it was an easy climb like Dick said it would be.

Surprisingly it was Dick who went next. It seemed he wanted to get it over with and scampered up the rope quickly and soundlessly while Tim complained the most on the way up,

"This is so much easier with a grappling gun," he groaned as he sloppily pulled himself up,

"You rely on those too much," Dick said from where he sat on the edge by the double doors to the next floor up, "Hurry up,"

"Complain less, climb more," Tori added helpfully form where she stood leaning against the elevator door frame,

"Not my fault you made it look easy," Tim muttered as he started to swing a little to gain momentum before leaping over a Tori, an arm outstretched to catch her's. Tori caught him and placed his hand on the ledge so he could pull himself up,

"Trapeze artist," Dick said, pointing to himself

"Trained by Court of Owls," Tori said pointing to herself, "If you're concerned about how difficult this climb was, lay off the donuts," Tori said with a wink and smirk at her brother as she patted his stomach. He glowered at her,

"you know I could just push you off this ledge and you'd be completely fine but my revenge for that comment would still be fulfilled right?" Tim asked, "Because you'd have to climb all the way up here bouldering style since the wires are up here, not down there at the moment," it was Tori's turn to glower at him,

"Okay, let's not push each other off the ledge…Tim I think Damian's wearing off on you," Dick said, as the started to pull the doors apart,

"Oh my God…you're right! Sorry Tori, did not mean that!" Tori rolled her eyes,

"It's fine," she said, stepping through the now open doors and into the darkened hallway, "But it's official…I hate elevators." That said the three wandered down the hallways until they found the stairs and marched right up to the penthouse just in time to not be noticed missing.

A/N: This may not be my best work, but I was very stressed and worried because I lost something really important to me and I was rushing around my house trying to find it after I wrote this...editing and plot might not be the best...sorry! I still have not found it :'( but I'm posting this nonetheless.

Next chapter for Things to Resolve on Monday and next Short Story on Tuesday. Feel free to PM Moi and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


End file.
